Summer Rain
by sweet-time
Summary: After one night Hermione Granger is left with a surprise. Not knowing what to do she leaves it with the least likely person. Post DH AU
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that I have up on Harry Potter Fanfiction the website and I decided to put it here!

You can go to my page there my penname there is queen_potter

Disclaimer- I own the characters you dont recongnize.

-------------------------

The rain pelted the windows of the manor. Tree branches clanged against the tall windows formed dark shadows across the blood red carpet. Lightning flashed and made the scene seem eerie.

The only occupant of the room sat in front of a large oak desk, his quill writing calmly, words scrawling across his parchment almost artistically, His blond hair falling gracefully across his face.

Thunder struck near the home just as a loud knock on the front door broke the almost silence. The man looked up sharply. He raised himself from his chair and crossed the room in four long strides. He opened the door to the room he was in and walked out to the Entrance hall. The hall was silver and white the sitting room he was in was just off to the side of a spiral staircase. Across the room was another staircase that went up and met the other in the middle. The room was lit by a huge chandelier that was the size of six small children.

The blond man walked to the large front door and opened it. The rain was coming down in heavy sheets now and the man mentally thanked the fact he had a porch. From his point of view he saw nobody in front of the door. He looked into the darkness and thought he saw a faint black shape running across the lawn. He stepped out slightly but stopped as the toe of his black boot hit something soft. Looking down he saw a bundle wrapped in a brown cloth.

Cautiously the pale blonde man bent down and picked the parcel up. Underneath was a note folded once. He carried both back to the sitting room he was in before and sat on an emerald green leather couch. Setting the brown clad thing beside him he opened the note.

Draco-  
I know in the past we never got along but I hope now in our grown up years you could help me. I've gotten myself in a spot of trouble, and I cant care for her like I thought I could. But now I leave her in your care hopefully you can put aside our differences and provide a life for her unlike me.

Forever in your debt,

Hermione Granger

The man we now know as Draco looked in shock at the note.

'Her?' he thought 'who?' he then turned to the package beside him 'maybe she gave me her cat.' He continued to think hopefully as he slowly undid the topmost blanket and saw a face. Eyes peered out at the room as green as the couch he was sitting on.

"Oh no." The baby looked at him just now noticing he was there, "she gave me her kid."

For a brief second the two sat staring at each other.

"Twinkie!!!!" He called his house elf.

"Master called?" The house elf appeared with a 'crack' that caused the baby to it out a shriek.

"Yes, help me, please!" Draco yelled above the cries of the child, as he desperately handed over the infant to the elf.

"Yes, master Draco."

------------------------

A/N I know its short but it is the prologe.

I have the second chapter started, but I do accept any ideas. I love having people share their creativity.

So Review...

Loves and Hugs


	2. Chapter 2

A/N----I apologize a million times for leaving this story I really do! I will get a banner shortly I promise as I plan on continuing this story from now on. Goal, over a thousand words in the rest of the chapters, I get sick of reading all these stories where there are only about two paragraphs per chapter, it's boring.

FYI- This will be put in Hermione's POV. Hopefully I will get the patience to go back and forth but mostly it will be in Draco's POV because of obvious reasons.

Disclaimer- Is the same as last chapter. I don't own anyone you recognize.

I hold onto Avery tightly as I apperate just outside the walls of the Malfoy Manor. The place gave me chills as I remember it from so many years before. I walk towards the gate and slip between the wide spread bars. The rain hitting me from all directions, I didn't care as long as it didn't touch her.

My choice to leave her with Malfoy was a long hard one to make. Hell, everything to do with her has been hard. I can't believe I have kept her alive this long without _Him _finding out. But they were my choices and it's been three months since her arrival and twelve months since I last saw _Him_. I know that if I had told _Him_ I most likely would not be making my way up this gravel path to bid farewell to the only thing that I have ever loved unconditionally. But I can't ruin his life now, now that he is planning his life with Ginny and supposedly I am off "seeing the world".

I have toyed with the idea of just going up to the Burrow and telling him straight to his face that this is his daughter and he needs to deal with it but I can't hurt all of my best friends like that, no. The consequences of one drunken night cannot meander its way between my two best friends and their wedding plans. The only person who has any idea of Avery Lily Granger is Luna. As wacky as it sounds she actually delivered her. She is or at the time studying to be a Medi-Witch and delivered her in my flat. Don't judge me. I needed someplace where no eyes would see me and word would not get back to Harry.

After the end of the war it seemed as if all eyes were on us all the time, like we were celebrities of some sort. There were books, radio programs, songs, interviews, magazine covers, fan mail, etc. And parties, oh wow, the parties. I had never really been one to participate fully in parties back in the Gryffindor common room. A Gryffindor beats Slytherin/Hufflepuff/ Ravenclaw victory shindig was something I tended to avoid. But these were adult parties with very adult themes, Alcohol, drugs, sex. Things I only read about in my muggle romance novels. And now I lived it. At first I avoided it, then I stayed a little later and a little later till I wasn't home until five or six o'clock in the morning. The alcohol would taint my thoughts and I started to see everything differently. My friends, my very best friends, who I had always been aware that they were men suddenly, were attractive to me. We were flirting and touching intimately and kissing. It was wrong, it didn't feel wrong. But I had known these boys since I was a kid. Therefore it was wrong. But it felt right at the time.

That's when the unthinkable happened. In Novemeber, Ron was not able to be at one of the parties so Harry and I went together. I don't know whose idea it was to allow me to get so intoxicated but I did and we both ended up in a bathroom snogging like our lives depended upon it. Now, I had kissed Harry before in many ways, friendly, family, and romantically, but this had never happened before this, this was lust. I had never felt pure want before like that nor will I ever again. I was slammed up against the walls with unbelievable force but it didn't hurt. I had whatever I was wearing ripped to shreds off of me and I did the same to him. It was a race to see who could get who naked the fastest and I lost.

Eventually the bathroom just wasn't doing it for us anymore. I was propped up on the counter and he leaned in towards my ear and whispered if I wanted to leave. With no breath left in my lungs I nodded. He picked me up easily and spun around. We landed in my flat next to my bed. I don't need to tell you what happens next as the outcome is laying fast asleep in my arms.

I'm not saying what I did was right, but after that we couldn't look each other in the eye. But I know that that every once in a while I would catch him looking at me in a way I can't explain. We would only talk if we absolutely had to and we skipped every party after that. Three weeks after that I discovered I was pregnant this was in December. I told them all that I needed my space and was going to visit several foreign countries as to help my studies. I bid them farewell a week later on the first of January. In truth I didn't stray too far and had discussed my predicament with Luna Lovegood and she agreed to help. I visited France for the month of January, Greece February, Italy In March, Germany in April, Romania in May, and Bulgaria in June, as long as I could travel. But I returned home late in my seventh month and didn't leave my flat. In my eighth month (July) I received an owl from Ginny announcing her engagement to Harry, asking if I could be her maid of honor on Valentine's Day that coming year. I sent her an owl back agreeing and telling her the weather was brilliant in Mexico.

For some reason it hurt to know that they were going to be married. I wanted them to be happy but I felt a jealous pang in my chest. I gave birth to a 7 lb. 2 oz. baby girl on August 2. I named her Avery Lily.

I finally realize I have reached the porch of the giant house and start to wonder if this is the right thing to do. I can't leave her with the Weasleys, they would know that I had lied to them, and I can't bare that. I have no other choice then to leave her with the only other person I know that would be able to give her the world. I know that he has a heart and will do the right thing I have invested to much faith in him by now.

I take one really good look at her. She is so beautiful. She has his emerald green eyes and will no doubt need glasses. The tuft of jet black hair on the very top of her head sticks out in every direction gracefully. She has gotten bigger but only to a sturdy 10 lbs. 14 oz. There is only one light on in the house but with the storm I doubt he will notice anyone lingering on his front porch. I have to leave I will change my mind if I don't.

I sit her down softly on the wood and tuck the folded note under her. I take a deep breath and bang hard on the door just as a crack of thunder strikes. I don't know if he heard it but I didn't take any chances and turn to make a run for it. I run fast and hard only pausing to turn and see a figure looking out over the lawn. I know he didn't see me but I keep running my tears mixing with the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

Quick Update! Yay me, Anywayz Ummmm I still need a banner I don't know how to make them so I would really appreciate someone else to make one for me.

I know exactly where I am taking this story so I hopefully will have no writers block. It's just getting there that is going to take time. Humph I don't have many patients with this kind of stuff. :D

So this chapter was fun with him describing her outfits and nursery. I had to look up stuff on posh baby websites to get ideas so it was fun. I'll make sure to post some links and such.

This is back in Draco's POV

December

To say that I was uneducated in parenting is an underestimation.

Being an only child and being raised by multiple nannies's left me without any one skill. I have no idea what to do when she cries or when she needs to be fed. Bloody Granger could have at least left some bloody diapers. I had never felt so close to a breakdown as I did that first week.

I'm single so that's normally keyword for never home. For Avery that meant being taken care of by the house elves. Who do adore her but I got house elves for certain reasons and them caring for a child was not one of them. So that meant that I had to go and hire more to get the house work done and cleaning so that was just more work for me. But I can't blame her she's only about four months old. No, I blame her mother.

I don't honestly know if I should try to contact Hermione or not. She recently got a job at the Ministry in public relations so we now works in the same place I just never see her. A public relations officer will be required to travel and has odd hours so actually talking to her would be an issue. But to be completely honest I have to say that I'm beginning to grow fond of the child but my major concern is well, what the hell? We hated each other through out school so of all people leaving her with me? I don't understand women.

I think that so far I'm doing a very good job at this though. She's fed and I bought her clothes. Well technically I took her into the store and had the clerk dress her and I just paid for it. I'm very bad at picking out clothes. But now she has some very nice dresses.

Shopping for her was actually fun. I have never had to shop for anyone besides myself before but going out getting her stuff was nice. I went to _Wizard Children R Us _and _Posh Tot_ for all her stuff. I set up the closest room to mine as a nursery and painted it a creamy yellow color. Her crib was put in the corner by the bay window and was a round dark cherry wood with a canopy of white fabric going around it. At night the room was lit by a bright crystal chandelier In the center of the ceiling. There were white curtains and a French armoire. And on the one blank wall in elegant script I put her initials only instead of G at the end I put a M. It only made sense to me. In the note Granger made no sign of coming back and it's been a month.

Right now we were on our way to Gringotts in Diagon Alley . Avery was dressed in a black taffeta dress with matching shoes and wrap around head piece (her thick black hair was getting out of control) and I was pushing her in her black and silver pram. Now this is what typically happens when we go out. I dress her up nice because I think that's how little girls should look and put her in her pram and go to run my errands. As soon as we go somewhere ever remotely populated that's when I get mobbed. Usually by women early twenty's to mid-thirties surround us cooing at her and touching her hands and telling me how cute she is. I try to keep myself composed but I'm bursting to say "yes lady, I know how cute my kid is now keep your hands to yourself."

It makes me extremely pissed when people just touch her. Like, they have never heard of germs or commutable diseases. What a bunch of idiots. And this is happening right this second people going Ohh and aww is quite annoying.

"Why in the world mister Malfoy is your child dressed all in black she looks as if she is going to a funeral?" Some old lady I have never seen before in my life asks.

"Because I like that color ma'am and she looks divine in it thank you." I answer and decide that the only way I' am getting out of here is if I start to hit people with the buggy. I speed up and people get the idea and move out of my way. This is quite ridiculous next time I shall leave her at home. I can't deal with this.

I finish up at Gringotts and start to head out when I hear a dreamy voice say my name.

"Draco?"

I turn to see an older more mature version of Luna Lovegood walking my way, dressed in a bright orange over jacket with a lime green shirt beneth and a pair of ripped jeans. Her radish earrings giving the whole outfit a "I don't know what I was think when I got dressed this morning" vibe.

"Yes. Hello Luna it's good to see you." She as all other women have peak into my buggy to see Avery and smiles.

"so that's where you have gone off to." She says to Avery and not me.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well she hasn't seen me in such a long time I' am her doctor after all and she needs her checkup." She reaches in and picks Avery up.

"What do you mean you're her doctor? " I'm so very confused right now.

"Just how it sounds Draco, I'm her doctor. I delivered her and now I see her every month for a checkup." Ok, who ever decided to make Loony Lovegood a doctor was out of their ever loving mind. I resisted the urge to laugh and kept my face in my father's famous "I'm taking care of business" look.

"Ok, well she was left on my doorstep with no medical records or birth certificate or anything. I'm shit out of luck on this one."

"Well she looks healthy." She held Avery out at arm's length and gave her a once over nodded and cradled her again.

What a great Medi-Witch, she'll make Saint Mungo's hall of fame.

"Like you can tell much from just looking at her. Did you know that Hermione was going to abandon her on my porch? Do you even know who the father is? I'm left in the dark and I'm the one who is supposed to take care of her."

"Well instead of talking about this right here why don't we go to the Leaky Cauldron?" She proposed.

"Ok fine." She placed Avery Back in the pram and we headed off in the direction of the pub.

Once settled I started asking the questions.

"Let's start with an easy one. Who's the father?" I took a drink of my Butterbeer.

"That's easy, Harry Potter." I started to choke on my drink.

"Harry Potter? Harry Potter and Hermione Granger? No, that's impossible. Unfathomable. That would never happen." I was in denial, but I took all things in consideration. Her eyes, her hair, and the expressions she got on her face. All she needed was a scar and she could be his look-a-like.

"Well it did."

"So I'm looking after the boy who lived's kid, my worst enemy thought-out school? Does he know?" This was shocking.

"No, and you won't tell him, he is marring Ginny Weasley in two months you can't expect him to take it well now. Not with her, I'm one of the bride's maids and you can expect she's full on bridzilla at this point."

"Oh yes. I was invited to that. Well everyone in the Aurors office was."

"Are you taking Avery?" She asked.

"Well where else would I leave her?"

"Well Hermione is the Maid of Honor and you can ask her the rest of your questions I'm late and I would prefer her to tell you not me." She got up.

I stood as well and said goodbye as she apperated away.

Well now I had some answers. And it was better than nothing at this point.

Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter!

I'm really hoping to get more reviews this time, I know there are people reading but I really want to know what you think. But I have noticed that some reviews aren't very nice  so please be kind. I try to update as soon as I can but life gets in the way sometimes so you have to be patient.

SO REVIEW!!!! NICELY!!

January

I had devised a plan. Well part of it anyway. I couldn't corner her at work that was too obvious, and she was never really there having to travel and such. I had been leaving notes in her office, asking for a reply back but I never received one. I knew that she received them though as they are never there when I go and put a new one down. I could go straight to Potter, I work on his floor but that wouldn't solve anything. How would I even begin that conversation? The lunch with Lovegood had really been a help. I had found out vital information and now all I needed was to speak with Granger. I was now able to take her to her check-ups and had someone to discuss baby things with. I wasn't meant to be a father, it's obvious. The Malfoy men are not great dads. All we do is help make the kids and then try to never look at them again. It's shown with my father. I never see him or my mother much anymore and that's fine with me. It saves a lot of time not having to go and see them. If I went now how would I explain Avery? I couldn't.

I have been trying very hard with Avery though. It's been a challenge for me ever since I was seventeen to try and go against everything my father was. And so far I have been successful. She is quite funny; her greatest ambition in life right now is to free every single one of my house elves. I don't think that she knows what she's doing she just hates wearing socks. So when anyone of them is dressing her she will whip them off and pitch it at them. (You can tell she is going to be a great chaser when she goes to Hogwarts.) And then I have to hire new ones. Luna thinks that she likes the sound of when they dissaperate, and she realized that if she throws a sock at them she will hear the sound, A sort of cause and effect thing. But that's Love good for you. She also thinks that we have a Wrackspurt nest under my house.

I was sitting at my desk doing, as I do best, absolutely nothing when in walks Potter. The last person I wanted to see while I was ranting and raving in my head about 1/3 of the golden trio.

"Ever heard of knocking, Potter?" I drawled as he walked up to my desk.

"I have many things to do today, Malfoy, and arguing with you isn't on my list. I need to talk to you about the case Florencgale assigned you last week." He took a seat in one of the emerald Chesterfields in front of my desk.

"Aw yes, normal missing persons. Nothing I haven't done five hundred times since I became an Auror. Tell me Potter why is it that I don't get the interesting cases that you and Weasley get? Is it because of my family, the affiliation with The Dark Lord? Tell me why this whole floor is so biased when I have made it quite public that I'm not a Death Eater." I leaned across the desk not breaking eye contact with him.

"I don't know Malfoy and now is not the time to start throwing temper tantrums; you have something to focus on." He pulled out a file and passed it to me. In the process he caught a glimpse of one of the many pictures I had of Avery on my desk. He did a double take then picked it up.

"Haven't you ever heard, Potter, to not touch what isn't yours?"

"Cute kid, is she yours?" He asked putting it back down.

"Yes, she is. Now about this file I think I already knew this information, I'm not as incredibly dim as you think I 'am." I said trying to change the subject.

"Didn't know you were married. She looks nothing like you."

I gave him a look then went back to reading my papers. "I'm not married. And she doesn't need to look like me for her to be mine."

"Hmm I was just curious."

"Well be curious about someone else's life, Potter. I don't need this file it's repetitive." I threw it in his general direction.

"Fine then, I expect that you will be attending the wedding in two weeks time, yes?"

"I suppose that I have nothing better going on that day, most likely Potter." I waved my hand in dismissal.

He started towards the door.

"Oh wait, Potter, I have a question." He turned back expectantly.

"Yes?"

"Grangers going to be there, am I right?" He gave me an odd look.

"Yes of course, why?"

"I've been meaning to speak with her is all, none of your concern. You may leave now."

Finally, I have her cornered.

I figured that I wouldn't make a scene in front of her friends. That would be rude of me. But I would find a way to get her alone to talk to her. Tracking her down has been harder than it seems. I couldn't find a place of current residence, or any post that may go to her house. I couldn't even find her parents. It makes me wonder if she has hidden herself because of me. Does she know that I have been trying to find her? Probably but I honestly didn't care. She knew that she would eventually need to speak to me. It only made perfect sense. She did leave her kid on my front porch.

The day of the Weasley-Potter wedding came faster than I had expected. I dressed Avery in a White taffeta dress that had many skirts under the top one to make her look like a cupcake. It was lacey and had a big white flower on the left side. Her hair was untamable so he stuck a bonnet on her head that matched nicely.

Unsurprisingly the happy couple had rented out the Great Hall for the ceremony and reception. The hall had been decorated in all kinds of flowers in shades of dark forest greens and deep purples, with touches of midnight blues and dark magentas. The setting was dark and the candles were floating above the hall added little light.

Avery was unhappy. She was squirming around on my lap and pulling at her hat. I didn't know how to control her or what she wanted so I had to pick her up and re-sit her on my lap several times for she kept pushing herself off of it.

The ceremony had started and I hoped the music would calm her and it did for a minute. Potter was up at the end of the aisle. He looked nervous and kept looking at all the people out in the seats with a smile that was forced. He looked like he wanted to throw up. The flower girl who was the new Weasley girl, Victorie, walked out followed by the ring bearer Teddy Lupin, Then came the Bridesmaids arm in arm with the Groomsmen. They were dressed in short strapless satin dress with sweetheart necklines and trumpet skirts. Lovegood with Longbottom, Lavender Brown with Seamus Finnegan, and finally Granger and Weasley. I was sitting on the groom's side on the end in case I had to make a quick getaway with Avery. They walked by and didn't even glance my way. I wasn't worried though, she would see us soon enough.

The start of the vows were simple enough and incredibly boring and as soon as the music stopped Avery became fussy again. I kept adjusting her and she would throw herself back, nobody really noticed her until she let out a shrike like a banshee. Everyone stopped and turned to look at us, everyone including Granger. She looked and I looked back, her eyes got huge and I raised my eyebrow at her. I looked away to Potter and the She-Weasel and gave them an apologetic look. They started again, Avery kept quiet after that, having said whatever it is she wanted and moved on. Finally they were pronounced man and wife and I could get up and move around.

The reception started off with George and Weasley setting off some of their fireworks and that held Avery's attention for a little while, till food was served. We all took seats at one of the multiple round tables they had set up. Toasts were made and then we ate. I was quite surprised to discover that Weasley, Granger, Seamus and Luna were all seated at the same table that I was. I smirked to myself as I saw that she was flustered. She had all her feathers ruffled knowing I was there. I guess that her friend didn't approve the guest list with her.

"So, Malfoy, is that your baby?" Weasley asked.

Granger looked as if she was going to have a panic attack.

"Why yes she is Weasley. Little Avery Narcissa Malfoy." I replied my eyes trained on Granger. She narrowed hers as I gave Weasley the wrong middle name.

"Blimy, she's cute whose her mum?" Weasley asked filling his plate with food.

"Ron, I think you're getting personal with someone else's business." Granger intervened. Ha, now the evening just got entertaining. But no, I wouldn't give her away, but she doesn't know that. She's going to have a hissy by the end of the night.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me? Excuse me I need a breath of fresh air." Granger got up and headed for the front doors. I gave her a twenty second head start. This was easier than I had expected.

"Ugh, sorry I need to go change Avery." The rest waved me away hoping I would leave before I spoiled their dinner.

I went out the doors and turned left. I saw her opening the doors to the court yard and go out. I followed her and shut the doors quietly behind me.

"Granger. I believe this belongs to you." I said holding Avery out as she turned around shock evident on her face.

Ha-ha cliff hanger!!!!

The dress Draco takes Avery to the wedding .

Ginny's Wedding .com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=-49995498¤tIdx=20&subCategory=-49999486%7c-49995498&catentryId=6110581&sort=

.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=-49998974¤tIdx=28&subCategory=-49998976%7c-49998975%7c-49998974&catentryId=6097301&sort=

SO! What are you waiting for? REVIEW FOOLS!


End file.
